


Promise?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Burrmads, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is really short but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Burr is nervous about telling his boyfriend, James Madison, that he’s asexual.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short burrmads one shot.

Aaron felt a little nauseous this Monday because of one reason. James Madison. James Madison was Aaron’s boyfriend. They’ve been together at least 4 months now. _They met at a little coffee shop near Aaron’s apartment. Aaron walked into his normal coffee shop on a chilly Wednesday. He was going to order his usual: a large black coffee. When he got to the counter the barista there wasn’t the normal one. He was short almost in a cute way. He had dark rimmed glasses framing his face, and he had short curly hair. Aaron stood in front of him, mouth open not speaking. “Uh, are you going to order?” “Y-yeah I am,” Aaron stumbles out. “I’ll take a large black coffee please.” Aaron say, a blush forming on his cheeks. Aaron curses himself for getting so flustered as he walks to his normal seat. He checks his emails on his phone and glances up every few minutes to look at the barista. Finally after about 10 minutes, his name is called. He walks up to the counter to grab his coffee. “Thank you...” Aaron says unsure of the barista’s name. “James. My name is James.” He smiles at Aaron. Aaron smiles back and goes to drink his coffee. On the way back to his apartment he saw a little paper tucked on the sleeve on his coffee. He opens the little folded paper to a note that says: ‘Call me! (***)-***-****’ Aaron looks back to the street and smiles. _Aaron decided that today was the day that he told James he was asexual. Aaron was nervous that James wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. Just thinking about that made Aaron’s heart hurt. He couldn’t imagine losing James. He breathed in and out 3 times. He can do this. He texted James saying that he was going to come over. The walk to the bus stop was only 7 minutes. On the bus he couldn’t stop thinking of how James would react. He was certain that James would leave him. He got to James’ apartment a little later. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knocked on James’ door quickly, wanting to get this over with. James opened the door with a smile. God he was going to miss that smile. “Hey Aaron, come inside.” James says. Aaron gulps and walks inside. They sit on the couch and James looks up at Aaron curiously. He could do this. “So James, we’ve been together for a while now and I think it’s time for me to come clean. I really hope that after this we can stay together. I-i’m asexual.” Aaron says quickly , looking anywhere but James.” It’s silent for about 30 seconds. Then Aaron feels a hand on his. “Aaron...of course we can stay together,” He smiles, “I’m asexual too. I was so scared to tell you, but now that you’re telling me you are also asexual, I’m not scared anymore.” James says to Aaron. “Are you sure it’s okay?” Aaron says, eyes shining.” “Yes I’m sure.” James cups Aaron’s face, “It is okay Aaron.” He then puts their foreheads together. “Promise?” Aaron asks uncertain. “Promise.”__


End file.
